her new found love
by mistress of flames
Summary: chapter 11 up.can akatsuki save Hinata and what new enemies will she meet. and what about Itachi and Deidara? hinata wants to bee free from the clan so she dicedes to join akatsuki as a medical nin. what will happen to her and will she really bee free
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hinata:

It was very dark outside a young girl was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to leave the prison she was in for 18 years. She could hear the laughs from the people. Her father was talking to a clan leader from the earth country the country where she is forced to live she heard her fiancé talk about there so call life. Mom she thought this live is so hard all the people I ever loved are gone. Dad just wants to get rid of me but I am not staying. I do not want anything to do with him. Now is my chance she thought and opened the window she disappeared in the cold night and just as the wind that always changes she took her own destiny in her hands. Finally, free she thought…………..

A/N: well I am not so good at writing story in English so what do think about the start please review me I am new her. After reading so many good stories I decided that is was time for me to write one down. I really hope you liked. Please review me I am open for Ideas just no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hinata:

Man where could they be I just know the are here or at least somewhere. I activeded my bayugan and looked arround al those trainings with neiji paid of I even beated him now am just ase strong or even stronger than him It would never work without him. Oo neiji I still can believe your dead how father could be so cold.

FLASHBACK:

"You call that a fight even your sister is stronger than you are! Protect your self you usseles child" hiashi called. He wanted to kill her this time even neiji saw it." I 'm tired…I …I cannot move" hinata said. The poor girl was under the blood and she was sweating verry hard.

"Really I wish you where never born!!!!!!!" He screamed. That was it hinata broke down. He throwed some kurneis about seven different ones hinata closed her eyes and waited for the pain but nothing came, when she opend her eyes she saw neij who blocked the attack with his body.

"N... neiji neiji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hinata screamed she catched neiji before he would hit the ground. "Why neiji. Why did you do that?"

"Hinata- Chan listen I ouch... ouch... I did it because it was my own choice I wanted to protect you please hina please do not forget me and please stay gold".

"But neiji... I... neiji... please dont leave me nejiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I am sorry I treathed you like the way I did I... I hope you can forgive me hinata-Chan".

"I can't neiji because... because there is nothing to forgive" hinata said she could feel her heart break. He smiled one last time, said, "I love you hina".

"I love you to" she wispered, and than neiji was gone...

END FLASHBACK...

Right after the funeral she left. I want to be stronger thanks to neiji I improved but with the help of uchiha itachi I can maybe show my father that I am lot more than he thinks. Finally, my bayugen spotted them near the waterfall I wonder what they are doing here oh... what does it Mather. Here goes nothing. I hidded my chakra that is it least something even my own father thought that it was useful. I could hide my chakra for some people and for others not i was the one how could make the choice so I only hidded my chakra for those whoe where sitting near the lake but because I was so bussy consealing my chakra for theme and konoha I diden't notice that the most feared ninja was a few meters a way. I felt a change in my surounding so I turned around. However, before i could find out who it was I was laying on the ground. What the... I could feel sombody lieng one top of me. When I looked up, I was staring right in two blazing red eyes. Uchiha itachi? But how? He was just smirking one smirk I knew I would hate. However, whene I saw the position we where I begin to blush...

Evrybodys pov:

"Get of! What do you think you are doing?"

Itachi just stared at her and said, "What are you doing all by your self little one".

"One its none of youre bussines and two dont you even dare to call me little one and the most important point get off me!" She screamed.

However, he seemed not to hear. "And what would you do if I called you little one hmm little princess?"

"You know what; I will think of something but get of!"

"I do not feel like it" itachi remarked.

"Whattttttttttttttt you do not feel like it what do you mean you dont feel like it!"

Itachi just chuckled "just what I said".

"You know" hinata said, "That is no answer uchiha".

"Why do you want me to get of?"

"Why are you asking?" Hinata said in a voice full of anger.

"I was first" itachi answerd.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh you are unbelieveble and a treu monster! You know that".

"Yea I been told" he remarked again.

Hinata could feel her anger grow.

"Nevertheless, you still dindent answer the Question" itachi said.

"What if I dont want to answer your question ever thought of that" hinata asked.

"Actually I didn't hmm I really think we have a problem than" he

Said and his grinn broaded.

"What...w... what do you mean with a p... problem?"

"I mean we have to stay right here until you answer my question," he simply said.

"Stay like this you mean..." itachi just noded his head.

Hinata could feel her blush deepen "ooo noo. Think hinata... think what can you do? Well you could answer his qeustion you wanted to join akatsuki right. Now is your chance"

"I just left the village" hinata answered and she told him evrything. "So there you have it happy".

"Yep" itachi said, "but why do you want to join akatsuki".

"I have no idea but it is rather join akatsuki, bee dead or stay with the clan and suffer a horrible life. Call me crazy but joining akatsuki is the best option" hinata announced.

"And what of help can you be my little princess".

"Well I am a medical Nin, I can help with that, and can make a lot of piosen well I can't think of more… wait a second did you just call me little again!"

"I am afraid I did call you little yes" and he smirked again, "hmm oke you can come let us leave" and he rolled of hinata.

"Oke" she said still blushing fursely.

"Tell me little one I…."

That was hinata exploded "what did I say about calling me little!, man you do not have manners uchiha!" She screamed that was until she noticed who she was talking to or in her case was screaming at.

Itachi just stared at her and raised an eyebrow before he stared to laugh "I have to admit you are sure unbelievable". Sorry hinata did not understand why he was laughing but it did not matter.

After a walk of 20 minutes, they came to a clearing that when she saw there faces.

"Hmm itachi-san what have you brought with you today. I did not know you like to play with woman like that," A shark like man said while he was checking her out.

"I must admit she is sure pretty don't you think" a blonde-haired person said.

Hinata could not help but she felled very intimated so she stepped back but only to bump into Itachi. She turned around "do not worry kisame and deidara there very harmless. In addition, as fore you two she starting as medical Nin just does not touch her leave her alone did I make my self-clear" itachi said with a voice that sent shivers down there spine.

Well hinata thought this is your new beginning.

A/N: I hope you like it sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I totally suck at it. This my first time so I could use some tips. Please review and nooooooooo flames. Next chapter will come soon I hope


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A/N: **the last time I forget the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: o do not Own Naruto or their characters, but I do own the plot of this story:D**

'_Okay Hinata chill out you have to maintain your calm'_. ''Eh... Itachi?'' ''Yes little one'' he replied and Itachi turned around. ''Well euh... Where do I sleep?'' She asked. ''Hmm well you can sleep with Kisame or do you prefer Deidara Itachi asked with a fake innocence.

''I.. I.. Well can't I sleep alone'' she asked blushing. ''I am sorry to say this but...''Itachi trailed of. '_Well he sure doesn't look sorry' _Hinata thought. 'What?' Hinata asked scared. ''Well you can also sleep with hmmmmmmmm... Well with who?'' ''O yeah you can sleep with me. Is that a good idea'' Itachi said.

''SLEEP WITH YOU!!!'' She screamed. ''Yes is that a problem?'' Itachi said and ignored her embarrassment. ''Well yes I mean no well... what I actually want to say is... is...'' Hinata didn't even now if she wanted to share a room with him... _'Okay Hinata you can either share with him or share with that shark thing. Just look at him he is very hot so go for it. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh where did that come from_.' Hinata finally made her decision. ''I... okay I will share with you than'' she said blushing. Itachi's grin widened. ''well that's settled than'' he said. ''Shall we little one'' he asked. Hinata just nodded.

**Later in itachis room:**

Hinata was sitting on a couch and looked up at itachi who was lying on his bed. ''Itachi…'' she started. ''Hmm.. yes little one'' he asked. ''Where are you sleeping?''

''On the bed of course'' he started to grin he knew exactly where this conversation was going. ''Ooo and where am I sleeping'' she wondered. ''On the bed'' Itachi said in a matter fact voice.

''But we can't share it'' Hinata said blushing like mad. ''And why not'' Itachi wanted to know. ''Because... because...'' Hinata said.

Itachi just stared at her and stared to laugh. ''you know'' he started ''because is no good reason angel''. ''It is good enough'' Hinata replied. ''The bed is big enough you know and don't be scared it is not that I am going to grab you or something'' he said. With a mischievous grin he added ''unless'... ''but he trailed of again. Hinata fell for it and asked ''unless what? ''

''Unless you want other wise'', he said. I what! She screamed.

''You heard me perfectly and if you didn't want it you wouldn't scream'' he announced. ''Listen Uchiha! Hinata stared clearly annoyed by his behavior. ''I heard you perfectly and the reason I screamed was because... ''But .Itachi cut her of again ''like I said because is no reason or no answer you should know that by now''.

''I wasn't finished yet'' Hinata started... Again he cutted her of ''Yes you where'' he said and walked to the window.

''Haven't you learn any matters at all'' Hinata asked. Itachi stared out the window and spat a hideous remark. '' do you have matters than I mean you would be captured sooner or later if i didn't allow you to stay and there is now thanks coming out of her. And than she calls me impolite''. He shook his head like he was really a shamed of her. ''I truly expected more of a heiress'' he said know he sounded like he was very disappointed. ''What are you talking about Hinata screamed what do know about acting probably; your the one that killed his own clan I didn't kill them and than your giving me lessons... ''. Hinata stopped, she knew she was gone to far . ''O'' Hinata looked at Itachi who was now facing her. _'Here it comes. your dead he is going to kill you. great and this all started about how we where going to sleep'._

But Itachi started to laugh. ''you know little one your amazing'' he said. ''And what do you mean by that'' Hinata asked.

''You wil find out that is if you use your brain even, if it is for a while''.

''Did anybody ever told you that you are truly annoying'' Hinata said in very pissed of. ''Yes every now and than''. He answered her question with a grin. Hinata couldn't helped but she started to laugh. ''you know Uchiha your sure are annoying. You know and this started all of how we are where to sleep. Itachi just chuckled. ''Your the one that is making a fuss about it'' he replied.

Unknown to them there was somebody who heard there entire conversation. Well it least unknown for Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A/N: thanks for the reviews. It helps me a lot I am open for ideas. So hear is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Unknown to them there was somebody who heard there entire conversation. Well at lease unknown for Hinata.

"You know over hearing other people conversation is very rude deidara" itachi said in a cold voice. Hinata looked up at the door and activated her bayugan she saw the blond ninja just staring at the door she could also feel the fear, and hinata could not blame him only a fool would not fear uchiha itachi. Itachi sharingan was blazing and hinata knew he was Cleary annoyed by the blond. Hinata stood up to open the door. Only to find the ninja staring at her "what can I do for you" hinata asked with a smile that maked his heart mis a beat.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the village because sitting her all day would be boring" deidara said. "I love to come but… euh... Itachi can I leave for the village" itachi just stared at her "you can go just don't stay to long the konohas ninjas are very close by" he said and stared at deidara "and as for you" deidara could feel the fear closing him in.

"Don't be to mad at him he just wanted to be nice thank you deidara-san shall we leave" hinata asked. "Oke "deidara said blushing.

Later in the village:

Deidara and hinata where enjoying there day out in the village. Hinata liked deidara a lot he was great company. Hinata looked at a clothes store she looked at deidara and wanted to ask him if it was oke to go in. but he was already dragging her in side.

"What do think is this good enough" hinata asked she was showing deidara a red dress that came until her knees. She liked the model it was a beautiful Chinese model with a dragon motif. "_Wow"_ deidara thought. "You look great," he said.

Hinata looked up blushing "You think so" hinata said.

"Well actually you look more than that" he said deidara could feel his face heat up. Hinata smiled still very shy "Thank you deidara-san shall eat something before we go back". "Oke" deidara looked at hinata and thought about how beautiful she looked. After they ate there lunch the headed back home.

Hinata was searching everywhere but she just could not find him. Where could that uchiha be? She searched again this time with her bayugen. Finally, after what looked like hours I found him. He was training him self. "Wow he is good" hinata thought.

"Itachi" hinata started. Itachi turned around "well my little angel is back your day out was?" "Great, deidara-san was great company" hinata answered "but I was searching for you". "For me? I am honored" itachi answered in a mocking voice.

"Itachi"…… but he cut her of "you shore feel comfortable around me don't you" I mean you calling me itachi and just itachi you want to share a room with me and even insisted that we share a bed" itachi said with a mischievous grin. Unknown for hinata she fell for his plan. Hinata could feel her face heat up. "You where the one who said to share a bed" hinata said with a voice full of venom. "

May be but I gave you a choice sleep with anybody and you choose me didn't you"

"so" hinata asked trying to hold her anger. "so I was wondering why you have chosen me?" he said knowing that she couldn't find a answer.

"That is none of your business". Itachi opened his mouth to say something but hinata cute him of "Oooo no you don't, your not saying anything this conversation is closed understand" "Yes miss what ever you wish". Itachi said grinning at her. " o yah before I forget if you ever try to ……. But hinata was cut of buy itachi who was kissing her.

"What" that was hinata's last thought before everything went black…

A/N: hope you liked it the next chapter should come soon. If you have any more ideas I try to put it in the story. Please review…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well here is the next chapter. The updates will take a little longer. Hope you will all like this chapter. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 4.

Hinata looked around her surroundings. "How did I get in Itachi's room? Correction how did I get back in _our _room". Hinata thought. She sighed, "Well that was shore a strange dream how could I even dream about him? I don't even like him". Hinata thought aloud. "The kiss felt real and I did like it, he kisses well". Hinata smiled "well I shore don't mind kissing him he… but hinata stopped in mid sentence "what did I just think! Did I just think about Itachi like that". Hinata said. She was so busssy fith her thoughts that she failed to notice that itachi was sitting right across the room and he was really ammused by the hyuuga. "You slept well my little princess". Itachi suddenly asked.

Hinata jumped "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh how long are you here!" hinata screamed.

"Long enough". Itachi replied, "Do you often talk to your self". Itachi asked. He started to grin, "I suppose you hade wonderful dreams tell me did I really kiss so well". He asked again.

Hinata could smack that grin of his danm face. "No I was accuatlly campering you with a swine"... Hinata answered.

"You kissed a swine, angel I did not know you where that despered coulden't find somebody more human?". Itachi asked in an innoncent voice.

"To bad that grin ruined your act". Hinata said with a fake smile "Or I would really fall for your trick". Hinata started to get out of bed but itachi stopped her. "I wouldent get out of bed if I where you fairy". Itachi said he was starting to enjoy annoying the younger ninja. Because she did not trust that grin so she stayed put.

"And why not?" Hinata asked annoyed. She was starting to get to a point where she could kill him.

"Because the only things you are wearing are you're under garments," he announced.

"I _WHAAAAAT!" _.Hinata screamed and she lifted the covers "he is right but who?''. "O nooo this can't be happening to me". Hinata thought. "What happened to my clothes?" Hinata screamed.

"Oh my, you don't have to yell there right there". Itachi said in a teasing tone and he pointed at the chair. "You are not going to ask who removed your clothes". He asked with a mischievous grin.

"No I am not going to ask who removed my clothes, because I all ready know who did it". Hinata replied.

"You do? Please would you be so kind to enlighten your self. Who is the person that removed your clothing without you noticing?". Itachi replied. "Let me help you a little he has black hair, red eyes, and hmmmm… o yah I remember he carries the name uchiha Itachi" hinata answered in a sarcastic voice. "You know fairy… but he trailed of. He started to grin and just stared at her waiting, because he knew she would jump at the bait. And exactly like he predicted hinata fell for it.

"You know what". Hinata asked annoyed.

"You know you are… how should I put this… aaahh I know you should where dark more often it suits you well". He said in a teasing voice. At first hinata did not knew what he mend until she remembered that her underwear and all where black she started to blush.

"I forget you where a shy one weren't you little one?:. Itachi replied.

"Please just leave I want to change…". However, Itachi cut her of "Go right a had its not like I haven't seen anything at all" he answered. Hinata blush deepened "you... Ooo… you are really …. You are… aaaaahhhhh….I give up there absolutely nothing compared to you!," Hinata screamed.

Itachi started to laugh, "I have to admit fairy you improved yesterday it took me just two and a have minutes to get you crazy and to day it took me lets see ah it took me exact three minutes and forty seconds". Itachi announced.

"And you can tell that like that". hinata wondered annoyed.

"Yep it is very easy well you broke your own record keep up the good work and maybe one the end of the week it will take me about 10 minutes". He replied with a grin.

Hinata sighed "you know Itachi ever searched the word nerve wrecking up in a dictionary?". She asked.

Itachis grin braoded, "No why do you ask?".

"Because you will defently find youre name under it". Hinata spatted.

Itachi started to chuckle "you know what you are really easy to annoy you get angry very fast".Itachi said and started to walk for the door "and before I forget you are coming with me on a mission lets see if you are a good medical nin".

"Wait! What kind of a mission is it?". Hinata asked. Itachi just shrugged "you will find out when the moment is there". he replied. "Why O why did I expect such a answer from the mighty one himself". Hinata annouced.

"You are really amusing little one just get ready whe are leaving in a hour". Itachi said.

"You mean the mission is today". Hinata said.

"Yes it is today now get ready you will here the details later". and after that said Itachi left. 'O well better get ready". hinata thought and she stepped out of bed. And walked to Itachis bathroom. After a while she came out with only a towel on, suddenly the door opend and hinata screamed.

"Shees you dont have to scream like that this after all my room". Itachi said. Hinata stared at him "ever heard of knocking". Hinata asked with a voice dripping of venom.

"On my own bedroom door" he asked with a fake schocked voice "you are the one who shouldent be walking arround with only a towel".

"In my own bedroom". Hinata said.

Itachi started to grin "Your bedroom? the last time I checked was it my bedroom" itachi said.

Hinata shacked her head "you need to update your data because ever since yesterday this is also my bedroom". she announced.

Suddenly itachi had pinned her against the wall. "You know fairy you are verry harsh you always like that". Itachi asked her.

Hinata could feel his hot breath on her face she stared right at his red eyes "let go of me uchiha" Hinata said.

"I think I ready said this before I really dont feel like it". He simpely replied.

"Let go of me". Hinata repeated.

"No dont feel like it".

"Itachi I mean let go of me".

"Well so do I".

"Why are you so annoying?". hinata asked verry pissed of.

"And why are you alwayes so shy do you have a answer for that". Itachi replied.

"No I dont".

"Well than the reason I am so annoying is you diserve it" he said.

"I what ...Hinata started but itachi cutted her of by kissing her. Hinata was just frozen "is he kissing me but way?" her thoughts didnt go any father.

Hinata forget evrything her father, neiji, the reason she was here. Nothing materd exept for this moment to bad it couldn't last for long suddenly itachi letted her go, And turned arround "yes Deidara what do you want". He asked. Hinata looked past him but before Deidara opend the door she runned to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "He kissed me and the worst thing is I kissed him back and I liked it..."

A/N: well that was my longest chapter hope you liked it. Keep upudating please. The next chapter will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well here it is the next chapter. Thank you, thank you for the reviews sniff I am really. please keep it up the reviewing I mean. I am stuck at chapter 7,and with school and all I dont have mucht time updating.**

Hinata was leaning against the door. she sighed "why did I do that?". she wondered.

"you can come out you know, Deidara left". She heard Itachi say.

"O and what about you". hinata asked.

"Me hmmm I am leaving". Itachi replied and she heard the door being closed.

"Is he gone? Well there is only one way to find out" hinata thought and she activeted her bayugen after making shore that there was nobody arround she opened the door.

"oke I am going on a mission I dont even know what kind of a mission it is so better put something on that is easy to where, no better put something on that is not good for a mission that will teach him...sigh... I hope". hinata thought.

After a while she decided to where a white dress that came till her knees the dress hadded on both sides a split that stopped arround her thighs so she putted some black shorts on. She grabbed a red ribbon and tided her hair in a pony tail. Her headband arround her neck and she was done. "this will do fine". hinata thought and she grabbed her packbag and cloak.

After a while hinata entered the big dining room as soon as she stepped in evrybody turned arround and was just staring at her. "What are they all looking at". hinata thought. She was starting to get nervous she looked arround and spotted itachi in the verry back sitting allone. She started to walk as soon as she passed a few tables somebody grabbed her hand she turned arround to see who grabbed her and stared right in to a young mans face who was grining at her "why wont you sit here with me it is better than to sit allone". he said.

Hinata pulled her self free "I am not sitting allone but thanks for the concern". Hinata replied and walked away. But he grabbed her again "don't be scared I will protect you". He said and pulled her closer he tryed to kiss her ...but hinata slapped him right across the face "dont you even dare to toucht me". Hinata said once again she pulled her self free and pulled a chair opposite of itachi.

"If it aint my little fairy arent you forgetting something". Itachi asked as soon as she sat down.

"What?". Hinata asked annoyed.

"I dont no... maybe your breakfast?".

"My breakfast??".

"Yep your breakfast dont tell me you are on a diet". Itachi said.

NO I am not". hinata replied she smiled at itachi and grabbed his plate "thank you Itachi you shoulden't have done that but hey I am not complaining" she announced.

Itachi shaked his head "you can"t have it".

"But Itachi". hinata said in a fake shocked voice "I wasen't planning to wait for your permission". Itachi chuckeld "You werent?". He asked in a hurted voice. "You better eat fast little one because whe are leaving". Itachi said his grin never leaving his face.

"Where are we going?". Hinata asked.

" You will see". Itachi said with a mischivios grin.

A few hours later...

"Itachi where are we going". Hinata asked. She was staring at the older ninja.

Itachi sighed "we are going to the earth country".

The _WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!_" Hinata screamed. "We cant go to the earth country!".

"Why not?". Itachi asked.

"Because... wich village is it than?".

"The hidden village of grass" itachi replied "what? is something the matter?". Itachi asked looking at her shocked face.

"Yes there is a big problem in the hidden grass village is my so call fiance"

Itachi just stared he was a little surprised "you are engaged angel" he asked.

"No not officialy that is why I left, Itachi I dont want to go please".

"I think we dont have a choice little one". he replied.

"But".

"No buts angel no lets go I want to arrive before the sun sets".

"Itachi I dont want to go they are one of the biggest clans in the earth country they will reconize me sooner or later".

"Well lets hope that it will be later then. And... you know what never mind" itachi said and started walking again.

"And what". Hinata asked "Itachi just tell".

"Nothing but I think we have a problem because you are pretending to be my wife we are there for our honymoon so I want you to act probably".

WE ARE THERE FOR OUR _WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT_!!!".

"Our honymoon what am I not as good as your fiance on the other hand you wouldent leave if he was that great wouldent you?". He remarked in a mocking voice.

"Comepared with you he is so plain and in literally evrything and than I dont have it about the looks he is so normal and you are well hot". Hinata thought.

"Well thank you". Itachi said with a grin.

Hinata dident even hear him "Itachi please I dont want to go if I go my father is going to find me and take me back he will shore kill me and this time I am afraid he will succeed in it". She could feel her tears flow down her cheeks. She dident want to admit but she was deeply afraid of haishi. Suddenly she felt a gentle vinger stroke her cheeck "dont worry nothing is going to happen to you okay". Itachi said. "I will make shore of that I promise".

Hinata smiled "thank you Itachi".

"I dont want this mission to faill". He added with a grin.

The bubble hinata was in broke "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt you dont want the mission to fail why you goood for nothing double crosser you are trully unbeliveble!!!!!!!". Hinata screamed.

Itachi grinned yep I dont want this mission to fail he replied and he leaned close to her his lips brushed against her as he spoke. "You are verry important in this mission my fairy evrything will be clear in a matter of time".

"What do you mean?". She tore her eyes a way from him and stared at the trees.

He stared at her as if she where being deliberately dense, then gave a short little giggle. Obviously in a splendid mood, he brushed his lips accros hers again and tugged her close "you will see". He replied in a sing-song voice and shifted his gaze to the nearby village.

**A/N: well that was it the next chapter will come soon and hinata will see somebody she wished was just dead...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here, it is Hinata arrives in the hidden village of grass. Hope you will like it .please keep reviewing.**

After a few hours, Hinata and Itachi arrived in the hidden village of grass.

"Where are here O and before I forget here". Itachi said and gave here a little box.

"What is it?". Hinata asked.

"Why won't you open it?". Itachi asked.

Hinata opened the box and saw that it was a beautiful golden ring with three diamond stones. "This is a ring… no this is a wedding ring". Hinata said surprised. "But why?"

"You ever saw a marriage without a ring". Itachi asked.

"No but eh… Itachi, I just arrived yesterday when did you got the ring, and under which name did you reserved a hotel room?". Hinata asked.

"Easy yesterday, and the room was very easy to get".

"And what is our name?".

"Hmmm….". Itachi said and started walking again. "Our name is very simple".

"Yah and it is?" hinata asked again, that uchiha was irritating her.

"Hiwatari Satoshi and your name is Hiwatari Shizuka".

"O".

"That is it O, not Itachi you did a great job?"

"No just o and is this the hotel?" Hinata asked as she stared at Itachi.

"Yes shizu-chan this is the hotel you like it?.

"Like it, this is the most beautiful hotel I ever seen!"

"Glad it is worthy for you my princess". Itachi replied, "Shall we my dear wife".

They both entered the big hall of the hotel.

"Good evening" the old woman replied, "how can I help you?"

"We have a room reserved under the name Hiwatri". Itachi said

"Hmmmm… Hiwatari Satoshi and Hiwatari shizuka correct"

Hinata smiled and Itachi only nodded.

"Very well then", the woman said "first floor room number 20 it is the second room to the right".

"Thank you". Hinata replied and they both bowed, than they strolled, throw the hall and up the stairs to their room.

After a few moments, the door locked behind them and Hinata stood there in awe. The room was decorated in light and dark bleu colors. The big double bed in the middle of the room looked like it was mend for royalty. "Itachi this room is for…"

Itachi grinned "this is the room for just married couples you know for their…"

Hinata cut him of "I know Itachi you don't have to tell me that" she said annoyed by the uchiha.

Itachi strolled past her and settled him self on the huge bed "come my dear wife let as lie down"

Hinata stared at him like he was nuts "you need help Uchiha"

"Because I want to lie down and enjoy our honeymoon"

Hinata exploded "we are not married Uchiha!" She yelled

"We are not, than tell me dear wife how come….."

Hinata cut him of "just be quit uchiha"

"Why do you always call me uchiha when you are mad and other wise you call me Itachi?"

"You know that this is annoying don't you, but you just keep on going why?"

"Yes I am absolutely aware of that it is that is really amusing to see you get angry," Itachi said in matter fact tone.

Hinata could not reply to that why that idiot always won. She walked to the window and stared at the people that where walking on the streets.

"Come it is quite comfortable you know"

"No way I am lying down and not with you on the bed" Hinata replied still very angry at the uchiha.

"Your not? I didn't hear any complains last night"

"Because I do not even remember going to bed in the first place," Hinata yelled

"Aaa my little fairy doesn't remember anything about last night now we have to make shore she remembers everything"

"Remember what"

Itachi only grinned at her "simple tell me was I your first," Itachi said in a teasing voice

"My what!"

Itachi grin broaded "the first to….."

However, Hinata cut him of "you are really sick Itachi she yelled nothing happened last night and you know it" she yelled.

"Nothing?, if I remember you where only wearing your under garments and weren't you the one that said that I kiss well?" Itachi was really enjoying annoying her.

Hinata was ready to kill "NOTHING, NOTHING, AND I TELL YOU NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!!!" Hinata yelled so hard that everybody in the hotel could hear her.

"Than why are you yelling tell me you really wanted it to be true didn't you?" Itachi announced in a very calm voice he was still grinning at her.

"You I really… Hinata stopped mid sentence she sighed, "This exactly what you want isn't it, and I can believe I fell for it"

"You are smart little one but I don't think I ever heard you yell like that," Itachi said clearly amused by the younger ninja.

"You are not the only one I never loose my patient"

"You don't? You yell at me almost every minute"

"Precisely you are the only one that can get me that mad"

"I am honored my dear wife now come and lie down" he said like nothing ever happened

Hinata eyes where full of anger "you are unbelievable I have to admit Uchiha you have guts or you are plain stupid"

"But my dear wife you don't really need guts to say all that to you and you are stupid if you don't do it" he was now smiling innocently and waited for her next move.

Hinata couldn't take it she wanted to slap him she lifted her hand, but Itachi was fast in a blink of an eye he pinned her against the wall we are not getting violent are we princess" Itachi asked. "Shall we enjoy our honeymoon or are you planning to argue the whole time," Itachi asked, he started to grin mischievous suddenly he putted an open mouth kiss on her neck. Hinata gasped at the sudden act of the uchiha Itachi pulled him self-back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door "shall we go out and enjoy our day out in the village my fairy" Itachi asked.

Hinata just nodded. Itachi stared at her enjoying her surprise.

Later in the village:

Hinata was really enjoying her self she was wandering throw the market.

She spotted a dress she stopped in front of it "How much does this dress cost" she asked the old man.

"This one my girl a yes it is a beautiful dress don't you think it suits you well it cost… well for you I will make it $400 dollars".

Hinata smiled "that is very nice of you but how much does it cost I don't mind paying for it"

The old man smiled in return "very well than my child if you cannot afford it you are always allowed to pay the $400 dollars the dress cost $900"

"Very well than I will take it" Hinata said "here is $950 dollars and you can keep the change it was very nice of you to give me a discount"

"Thank you, you are very kind have a nice day miss" the old man smiled at her

"You to mister bye" and Hinata started to walk in the direction of the hotel.

When she finally arrived in the hotel, she took a shower and putted her red dress on the one she bought with Deidara. She also putted her hair in two buns. Hinata looked at her reflection in the mirror "good that would do perfectly," she thought. She grabbed her bag en left the hotel room again and headed for the restaurant where she would meet Itachi.

"Well whatever those masers where he hade to attend I hope he is done. Great now I am late," she thought. She looked at her reflection in the window of a shop. "I hope he likes the dress" Hinata smiled "well deidara-san said it looked good on me so lets hope it will satisfies Itachi" suddenly she stopped dead in tracks "what did I just think what do I care if he likes it or not I mean its not that I like him or something". Hinata shacked her head "never mind I better think this over later not now".

She stepped in the restaurant "good evening me lady do you have a table reserved" a young man asked.

Hinata smiled "is there a table reserved on the name Hiwatari?"

The young checked the guestbook "Hiwatari Satoshi and Hiwatari Shizuka, correct?" he asked.

Hinata smiled again "yes that is correct" Hinata replied.

Very well than would you follow me please," the young man said.

He brought hinata to a table for two that was in the back near a fireplace.

Hinata took her seat "do you want something to drink madam" the young man asked.

"Yes some orange juice would do fine please" Hinata said. After a few minutes, her drink arrived and she waited for itachi to show up.

After a while itachi arrived dressed in a dark bleu shirt and black pants.

"Where you waiting long my fairy" Itachi asked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. He took the seat opposite of her. He was enjoying her embarrassment.

"Actually It wasn't long enough" hinata replied.

The waiter came and asked what they wanted to eat. Well he stared at her dress tell me my princess did you put that dress on for me?" he asked grinning when he saw her blush.

No I like the dress and it is a fancy restaurant unlike you I putted something one for this" hinata spatted.

"You…." However, the waiter came with there food. They both started eating in silence until Hinata asked "what where you doing anyway".

Itachi grinned, "Nothing just enjoying the village" Itachis grin broaded "what scared I would leave you for a other woman you don't trust me?" He asked.

"No" Hinata replied

"No what? Scared of me leaving you or no I don't trust you?"

"Both" hinata said while she grabbed her glass.

Itachi closed the door behind them well little one seems we are back did you enjoyed our day out?".

Hinata turned around when she replied "our day out was fine" and she headed for the window and stared at the crowd.

"Fine little one is that all our day out was fine" itachi said in a faked hurt voice.

"Fine yes and what did I tell you about calling me little," Hinata asked.

"That if I ever would call you that you would…. hmmm…. You did not say what you would do your exact words where I will think of something".

"Yes it is official you are crazy" hinata remarked.

Itachi strolled to the bed and sat down "come my dear wife come and lie down".

"What did I say I am no going to sleep in the same bed as you".

Itachi just shrugged you do not mind sleeping in my bed back at our hideout but you do not want to sleep in this bed with me may I ask why not"

"No you can't ask me why" Hinata replied.

Suddenly she felt arms around her waist itachi pulled her towards the bed he sat down and pulled her on his lap. "Well my dear wife isn't that better," he asked.

"No it is not" hinata tried to stand up but itachi held her tight.

"Let go Itachi," Hinata asked annoyed.

"No I am not letting you go"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not" itachi smirked "and know my dear wife I can go on for hours"

Hinata sighed she was defeated again "no I am not defeated not yet" she thought "just think of something he doesn't expect, easier said than done he is always a few steps ahead of everyone there has to be something" suddenly hinata smirked itachi raised an eyebrow what is it my….." However, hinata cut him of by kissing him "so that will teach him," she thought. She wanted to pull away but itachi kept her on his lap and deepened the kiss he trailed with his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter and hinata gave him. He pulled her close pulling her deeper and deeper in the kiss. A moan escaped her, suddenly Hinata wanted more she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back she did not care for what could happen after a few minutes, and not for tomorrow the only thing, what mattered were his kisses after a few minutes they both pulled back for the need of oxygen.

Itachi started to grin mischievous "my dear fairy I did not know you where that attracted to me".

"Why did you do that?" she asked angry well actually angrier with her self than at the uchiha.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" don't tell me you wanted to seduce me" he said in a teasing voice.

"It was just to let you shut up and don't think of anything at all it was nothing" hinata said.

"Sure my fairy and you couldn't think of anything else?"

"Believe it or not but that was the best solution"

"Or did you wanted to remember what happened last night" itachi remarked.

"I whaaaaaatttttt!?"

"All you hade to was say Itachi I want to remember what happened last night"

"Listen nothing happened last night you got that"

"Tell me, princess you said that you did not remember that you went to sleep in the first place so how can you be so sure nothing happened last night?" he asked innocently

Hinata jumped of his lap "that is it you know what uchiha you are incredible"

"Yes little one I know that by now you won't stop reminding me about it"

"That is because you deserve it and you know what I have I name would you please call me by my name?"

"As you wish shizuka-Chan" itachi smirked "My little fairy" he added

Hinata gave him a glare "you won't stop it wont you," she asked very pissed of.

"Stop what" he asked in an innocent voice.

"That is it I am going out" hinata said and left for the door.

Itachi smirked "And where are you going" he asked

"As far from as possible" she replied she closed the door she could hear him laugh.

"I hate him I so hate him," she thought.

Hinata was walking throw the village still mad at itachi. "That man has sure guts, he is so annoying, an idiot and he is also the rudest person I ever met…hmmm and he is also breathtaking and… and where did that come from" hinata thought. She sighed well better head back to the hotel before he comes with a new way to work on my nerves .Suddenly Hinata felt that somebody was following her she activated her byugan and looked around. "O no, this cannot be true why he off all the people hinata thought, as she could see her ex- fiancé getting closer. She turned left and started to walk a different direction than the hotel. She leaded him out side the village until she came at a lake than she turned around "you know I can see you kaito, so there is no point in hiding".

A young black haired man came in view. His brown eyes where shining with anger.

"Well well if it aint my future wife what brings you here"

"That is none of your business kaito so if you would be so kind to fall dead you will help me a lot"

"O no that will not happen because your father would love to see you"

"And what do you mean with that"

"o you mean you don't no, your father arrived here yesterday and told as about your betrayal but if you come with me we will pretend like nothing happened at all" kaito said "and all you have to do is to be my wife"

"I rather marry a two headed dragon filled with slime and a nasty breath and be happy than be with a person like you" hinata spatted.

Kaito was getting irritated "listen woman you are mine you got that and if I can have you than no one can" he attacked her he threw a few shurikens followed by a series of kuneis. Hinata activated her bayuugan again and dodged everything he threw at her.

She waited for his next attack when he came forward she used her gentle fist technique. Kaito was strong and if hinata wasn't trained by neiji, she would not stand a chance against kaito. Suddenly kaito stopped "what is that around your finger" he asked.

Hinata looked confused "my finger?" she asked, "o that it is just a ring kaito"

"No, it is wedding ring! Why you good for nothing" he attacked her hinata Haden even time to response he grabbed her and pinned her against a tree "You are mine and only mine" he hissed, "did I make my self clear". He was starting to rip her clothes of "let me go" hinata said but he did not listen he started to kiss her and his arms where roaming over her body. Hinata wanted to puke and cry and scream but she could not do anything with him kissing her. "Let go of me" hinata tried to scream but he slapped her "shut up bitch you are mine and only mine so live with it"

"If I where you I would let her go" a cold voice said. Kaito turned around "listen mister I have the right to kiss my fiancé," he announced.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow "your fiancé? Itachi just stared at him "she is my wife and if I where you I would let her go".

"Your wife!" kaito yelled and turned around but he saw nobody around. "What is wrong you're too scared to protect your wife I don't even know who in his right mind would marry her" he replied.

"Weren't you the one that was so desperate and said if I can have you nobody can" the same voice replied. The voice looked like it was coming from everywhere.

"Listen you coward come out come out where ever you are" kaito said the poor boy hade no idea who was up against.

"Fine I have no time to play games you know what it seems that you are so afraid I will give you chance we will fight over her the winner can have her" kaito said.

"Excuse me!" hinata yelled, "I am not some price you can win"

"Seems my fairy doesn't want to be a prize" the voice replied "but you are really pathetic if you think you can win from somebody you never saw" and itachi appeared from the shadows. The first thing kaito noticed was that he was quite good looking it was then that he saw his scratched headband, his red eyes where blazing because of the sharingan. Kaito gasped you are you are…. However, he trailed of.

"Uchiha Itachi" hinata helped him.

Kaito turned around to face hinata fear clearly in his eyes "you are married with uchiha itachi?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes" hinata replied.

"Why would you be with a monster like him do you even know how many people he killed" kaito asked half-shocked and half-angry.

Hinata was starting to get angry "You know kaito you shouldn't judge people"

"Judge, he is nothing but a demon you know"

"And he is a demon because he killed people? Maybe you forgot kaito but all ninjas are killers" hinata replied.

"You just shut up, you know you are only a weakling and I don't understand why somebody like him would want with somebody like you"

"And what do you mean with that" a very pissed hinata asked.

"That you are absolutely useless you are a coward"

" I am a coward and weak because I don't want to kill not even does that want to kill me and Itachi is a monster because he killed tell me kaito when are people like you pleased"

"He is a traitor and a demon because he killed his clan his own family hinata wake up" kaito yelled.

"I am a wake" hinata yelled back "you never asked him why he did it, you just judged him by something he did do you even know why he is considered a monster and a traitor" she asked hinata was exploded with anger.

Kaito was shocked he never heard her yell like that. In addition, Itachi was just surprised.

"You know what kaito I will tell you, people hate him because they see in him something they hate the most of them self, he is a traitor and an s-class criminal and wanted dead because everybody knows they can do the same. If you leave, does not mean you are betraying them" hinata was filled with rage she could not take it anymore for to long she was been judged because she wanted to spare people instead of killing them of.

Itachi raised a eyebrow "interesting little one I don't think anybody ever took it up for me" he was really enjoying her anger.

Hinata only smiled a little "I don't think I ever get that mad and I hate if people judge to fast I just can't stand it," she said.

"And what does my fairy think we should do with him" Itachi asked.

" I don't know he saw me and I don't want to be found so I think it is better that…."

Itachi cut her of "kill him with pleasure princess"

Hinata glared at him" actually what I wanted to say was you decide and knowing you, you will choose"

"To kill him" itachi filled in "you know me so well".

Itachi gaze met kaito and kaito could not stop the shivers that where running down his spine. "And as for you I think it is time to say goodbye to this world "itachi said in a cold voice. In addition, he attacked kaito, the boy could not defend himself, nor did he know what happened because he was already dead before he hit the ground……….

**A/N: well this is my longest chapter ever writhed it is already past midnight and I am tired. And I have tomorrow school or actually today well neither way please review. The next chapter will come soon. She will defently see somebody from her past.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you for all those reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Hinata nightmare begins……

"What just happened" hinata asked.

"Nothing now lets leave before somebody comes" Itachi replied.

"Are we leaving the village?"

"No we are not that will only make them suspicious and this mission is far from complete" suddenly Itachi smirked "you like me don't you," he asked in a teasing voice"

"I whaaaaaaaattt"

Itachi only chuckled "nothing here put this on," he said and he handed her is jacket.

Hinata looked surprised "thank you Itachi that is very nice of you" she smiled as she was putting the jacked on.

"Don't mention it we don't want any trouble with you walking in that dress now do we?' he was grinning very mischievous by now.

"You… just be quit Itachi and let's go back"

"What ever my wife wishes," Itachi replied.

Back in the hotel room:

Itachi settled him self on the bed "well my dear fairy it is late shall we sleep for tonight I hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor"

"No way, you are sleeping on the floor and the bed is for me" Hinata replied.

"No I am not sleeping on the floor"

Yes you are" Hinata replied

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Itachi replied and he started to grin, "I have a better idea"

"And that is" hinata asked not trusting that grin of his.

"that we are sharing it that way neither of us has to sleep on the floor" his grin widened "I can tell you one thing I am not sleeping on the floor and if I am sleeping on the floor you are joining me".

"Nice try but I am sleeping on the bed alone" hinata replied and headed for the bathroom to change.

After a while hinata stepped out the bathroom with a white shirt and black shorts. She noticed itachi staring at her "what?" she asked and she noticed that itachi was only wearing a trouser. He was grinning at her with that mischievous look in his eyes.

"This is going to be a very long night" hinata thought. "How am I going to survive?"

She started to walk towards the bed and lied down at her side.

"So my fairy decided to sleep on the bed is it because it is a lot comfortable to share a bed than both on the floor, I have to say little one I don't mind doing it on the floor ," Itachi said in a mischievous voice.

Hinata could feel her face heat up "No your fairy is..."

"So you see you're self as my fairy," itachi replied in a teasing voice.

"No I don't see my self as your fairy," Hinata yelled.

"Than you want to be my fairy," he replied.

"That never" Hinata yelled again.

"If it is not true why are you yelling than," he asked.

Hinata turned around "be quit itachi I am trying to sleep"

"Good night princess have nice dreams and with a little luck you will dream that I did a lot more than kissing you" he replied in a very mischievous voice and brushed his lips on her cheek.

Hinata turned around and wanted to say something but itachi kissed her "that was your goodnight kiss" he putted his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Hinata tried to get out of his hold "let go itachi please" hinata asked

"Well that is new you said please but I am not letting you go"

"Yes you are" hinata replied.

Itachi only shacked his head "no I am not letting you go" and he turned around now he was lying on top of hinata.

Hinata face flushed "what does he think he is anyway" Hinata thought.

"Yes you are" a very pissed hinata replied "And get of me"

"No"

"Yes"

"And I say no" Itachi replied, "Could you tell me which one of us is right," he asked

"Yes that would be me," Hinata yelled.

"Be quit fairy there are people trying to sleep so have some respect" Itachi replied

"What did you say?" Hinata yelled again

Itachi sighed as if he really was disappointed in her "You know fairy you shouldn't be yelling that much"

"Maybe if you would be more of a gentle man"

"And I am not" He asked.

"Precisely you are not"

"I am" was his simple reply "Maybe you are not a lady" itachi gaze went down "Hmm I take that back" he said in a teasing voice.

Hinata face was flushing for what was the thousand time that day.

"You are really the most disgusting person I ever had the honor to meet"

"Thank you for the complement"

"I give up" Hinata said

"You give up?" itachi asked suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers he kissed her gently. Hinata was surprised but she kissed him back and she was quit enjoying it after a while they broke apart. Hinata was blushing "good night princess" Itachi said and he faintly brushed her nose.

Hinata did not know how but she managed to say "Good night Itachi"

The next morning hinata woke up something was not right. "What the"Hinata jumped up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Deidara said.

Hinata turned around "Deidara-san what are you doing here" Hinata asked surprised.

""O I was in a nearby village with Sasori so we decided to say hallo what not happy seeing me"

Hinata smiled "actually I am really glad seeing you how are you doing anyway"

Deidara smiled "great thanks and your stay is"

"Terrible yesterday I met somebody from my past but Itachi take care of that"

"Let me guess he killed him" Deidara asked.

"Yes he did and speaking about him where he is anyway and how did you get in"

"I haven't seen him and you have a window you know"

"Great I always wanted somebody to visit me and come threw the window" Hinata replied sarcastically.

"Where is Sasori-san? Isn't he with you?" Hinata asked again.

"Hmm he hade some masers to attend" Deidara replied, "I think Itachi left to make sure everything goes a cording plan?"

"I haven't hear him leave and he is good in the things he does" Hinata said.

"Eum Hinata-San do you like Itachi"

Hinata looked up surprised "I don't like Itachi why do you ask" hinata said annoyed she thought of all the moments he kissed her and the way she felt she could feel a blush come up.

"Sorry I was just wondering that is all"

"Than wonder something else," Hinata announced annoyed.

"Sorry" deidara said

"You came for Itachi right," Hinata asked still a little mad at the blond.

"Yes and no I came for the both of you"

Hinata only nodded. "That is…" but she was cut of by the uchiha "well seems the princess is awake I didn't thought you would be awake by now" he was followed by Kisame and Sasori.

"Why shouldn't I be awake" hinata asked.

"I don't know is it because you where almost awake all night long" Itachi replied.

"And whose fault is it" hinata asked.

"Not the mine" was his simple reply.

"Hmmm we didn't wake you did we" Sasori asked he passed itachi and settled himself on a couch.

"No" hinata said and she smiled at the redhead.

"Tell me princess you staying in bed all day" itachi asked his eyes where very mischievous by now.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" he replied.

"Even if I am staying in bed all day what has it to do with you"

"Everything little one"

"And that is" Hinata asked annoyed

Itachi only shrugged "try to find it out by your self little one"

"You know you better stop calling me little one" hinata yelled.

"What are you going to do about it…" he grinned, "little one?" he added.

Kisame and Sasori where following there argument. It went on and of hinata throwing insults and itachi thanking her for the complement. Sasori chuckled "they look like a married couple"

Kisame grinned, "You are right I never heard itachi talk that much"

"Or act like a normal human he is always so serious" Sasori replied.

"She is just what the doctor ordered" kisame said.

Sasori's grin boarded "just don't tell him he is going to kill us".

Kisame noticed Deidara scowling "something wrong Deidara" he asked.

Deidara looked up "no there is nothing wrong why you ask"

Kisame sneered, "o just asking" his gaze shifted to the pair that was sill arguing now something about Itachi being monster what that hade to do with this Kisame didn't know but he was enjoying it. "You are not jealous are you?" he suddenly asked.

"No why would I be jealous" deidara asked

"I don't know maybe because you like her?" he replied.

"I what! Where did you get that Idea" he asked.,

"Nowhere just wondering" he replied "and you wouldn't stand a chance," he added.

"And why not" Deidra asked really pissed of unknown to him he fell for Kisame's trap.

"Because…." However, kisame trailed of and followed a pillow thrown by hinata.

"Because?" deidara asked that shark, face was working on his nerves.

"Because…. Hmm why do you want to know I thought you didn't like her," kisame announced.

"I don't like her" deidara said.

"You don't than you hate her" kisame asked.

"No I like her" deidara said he was starting to get to a point to kill the shark face.

"Aa so you do like her"

"No I mean yes… aahh… never mind" deidara could not believe he fell for that stupid trick.

"I will tell you something, you wouldn't stand a chance because Itachi would never let you come near her in that way" kisame replied. "He has a soft spot for the girl and he wont let anybody get near he will make sure of that" and Kisame shrugged like he was making a weather broadcast.

"ITACHI WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Deidara yelled as he stared at the shark face.

"Idiot" Kisame muttered.

The argument stopped and all three of them stared at Deidara. Itachi's cold gaze was fixed on him. If looks could kill that of itachi would be a perfect sample.

"Yes Deidara Itachi what?" he asked there was no trace of mockery left in his voice it was so cold and lifeless that hinata wondered how somebody could talk like that.

"Hahahahaha Itachi nothing" Deidara was now really scared.

Kisame shacked his head "It is nothing itachi-San I just was telling him something about a mission" he turned to the blond "Right Deidara" he asked.

"HUH… o yea the mission yes I couldn't believe you did something like that"

Sasori raised an eyebrow he did not believe one bit of what they where saying and he was absolutely certain that the uchiha did not buy it either. "Well whatever it was that was so shocking we don't need to know" his gaze shifted to the only girl in the room that was standing now next to the uchiha "why won't you get ready Hinata-San the reason we came back was to pick you up".

"Oke but would you guys be so kind to leave the room" she asked.

Itachi was now facing her and why must we leave," he asked.

"I don't know maybe because I want to change" hinata replied.

"You can always change here or in the bathroom" he replied.

"Well mister I don't want to change in the bathroom"

"Than go a head what is stopping you?" he asked

"I don't know maybe because there are here 4 men standing in this room," she yelled

"They can always leave" was his simple reply.

"Hmm you are right they can leave but there is one problem left"

Itachi sighed "what now princess you should be crateful"

"I should be what! Listen uchiha get out"

"Sorry fairy but I am not leaving" he simply stated and settled him self on the bed.

Deidara was following this all with pure jealousy. Sasori lifted an eyebrow "what is his problem" he asked kisame.

Kisame only shrugged "lover boy over there is jealous about the newly found couple" he replied.

"I am not jealous and they are not a couple," Deidra said.

"If you are not jealous why are you so concerned about there relationship" Sasori asked his partner.

"For the last… but he was cut of by Hinata.

They looked up at the young hyuuga her byuugan was active get out all of you O- U- T Out now," she yelled.

Itachi only chuckled "You are so easy to annoy"

"Uchiha if you don't get out I am throwing you out"

Itachi lifted a eyebrow "as much as I want to see you try we don't have the time so we will leave hurry it up fairy we don't want you to slow as down"

"Says the one that started this in the first place" Hinata replied sarcastically.

In the hotels lounge:

"Don't tell me that you argue like this every time," Kisame asked.

"No we don't mostly we argue a lot louder till a point she is ready to kill," Itachi replied.

"And…" Kisame asked again.

Itachi stared at him "and what"

Kisame sighed, "Did she try to kill you"

"No she didn't although she never was this angry so she broke her own record"

"You shouldn't be treating her like that," Deidara said.

"And why not" Itachi asked

"Because she deserves better than that" Deidara replied angrily.

"Deidara listen I do as I please and if I want to treat her like that than I am treating her like that am I clear" Itachi replied in a cold voice.

"Don't worry Itachi-San that is his jealousy speaking" Sasori replied.

"For the last time I am not jealous," Deidara yelled.

"Sure whatever you say lover boy" Kisame added.

"What would I be jealous about" Deidara yelled again.

Itachi gazed at him "I don't know you tell me" he asked.

"Hmm she is nobody property" Deidara said.

"I already maked clear that nobody is allowed to tough or harm her in anyway" was Itachi's simple reply and he headed towards a couch "and that goes double for you Deidara" he added.

"She is not your property I will make sure of that," Deidara thought. "I love her and I am not sharing her".

Kisame was staring at him "I wish you all the luck you can get" he stated and before he headed for itachi. Deidara only scowled "she is too good for you uchiha".

After a while hinata arrived dressed in bleu ¾ pants a red tank top and a black jacked.

"I am ready shall we leave" she asked. "Is something wrong Deidara are you alright" she was staring at the blond with a worried expression.

"There is nothing wrong Hinata-san" Deidara replied with a smile.

"Yes he only wants a little more attention from the girl he…"

Deidara cut him of, "shut up kisame".

"Lets go" itachi said and left.

"Itachi are you alright" hinata asked with a concerned voice.

However, itachi did not reply he just shrugged.

They were walking to words the village when hinata stopped dead in tracks. Itachi turned around "something wrong fairy" he asked when he noticed her shocked expression her eyes where filled with fear. "No, no" hinata repeated and she stepped back.

"Hinata-San are you all right," Deidara asked.

"No" hinata repeated.

"Hinata-San what is wrong" Sasori asked.

"Father he is here father is here" hinata was repeating that sentence repeatedly.

"Your father?" Sasori asked.

"He is going to kill me just like neiji, neiji neiji he killed you I am so sorry," she repeated his name repeatedly. Suddenly she broke down crying. "I can sense his chakra pattern he is here he is going to kill me just like mom and neiji"

Itachi picked her up bride style "calm down princess nobody is going to kill you"

"He is here, he is coming" hinata said and she started to sob uncontrollable.

Itachi wanted to say something but he jumped backwards to dodge a kurnei thrown at them.

Suddenly they heard a cold voice "well if it isn't my dear daughter" and the hyuuga heir came in view. He stared at them with pure disgust on his face "so this is the scum you hang out with lately". He asked and his gaze shifted to the man how was caring his daughter. "You are that traitor that demon the one that killed his clan" hiashi was shocked "what are you doing with my daughter" he yelled "let her go now".

Itachi only stared at him he wanted to put hinata down and than face the older hyuuga but hinata clutched on him "no don't let me go please" she asked the poor girl was scared to death.

"What is the meaning of this" hiashi yelled. However, itachi was not listing "Kisame bring her back I will take care of him I want you…." But hiashi threw a few shurikens and activated his byuugan "fine if you want to fight hyuuga suit your self" he putted hinata down and faced the hyuuga "well what are you waiting for" itachi asked cold his gaze fixed on him "you are almost as irritating as that man that claimed to be her husband"

"Kaito? You killed kaito!" There was pure shock on his face. He was now facing hinata "and you didn't do a thing you didn't even try to stop him" hiashi asked. "Not that you would stand a chance in the first place", his eyes where filled with hate, "you are such a coward don't want to fight and because you are so scared you wanted to become a medical Nin" he shacked his head. "To bad that you are the heir of the clan you don't want to fight always searching for a peaceful way to solve problems".

Hinata looked up anger shining in her eyes "Do you even know what you are saying" hinata yelled. "You know father fighting isn't always the solution if you can spare a person in stead of killing him you are a lot stronger than most because forgiving a person one that is your enemy needs guts and a lot of it". Hinata was now walking towards her father. "And by the way if you think that treating people the way you do is the best way than father they will go against you. Hinata sighed, "And we will end up just like the uchiha clan. The reason the clan was killed is because everything they wanted was only a better name for the clan everything they did was in the name of the clan," hinata turned around to face itachi she smiled a little. "The uchiha clan where in some ways better than ours father and other's not they hade one main family they were no branches either there famelie wasn't sealed like your own brother and neiji".

"Shut up" hiashi yelled.

Hinata only stared at him, "you know father you killed neiji with your own hands. It was my entire fault but you know what father he did the same as your brother he did not die for the main family neither he died for the heir. No neiji gave his live for me as hinata as his cousin. Hinata eyes where filled with tears "my whole live I saw neiji as a brother I wanted to be just as strong as him. I was also blind I didn't saw that neiji was suffering, he suffered from the dead of his father and he wanted to kill me but you know after that me and neiji became friends, family I saw him as a brother and I loved him and I still do. Hinata said.

"Why you good for nothing" Hiashi yelled and he slapped her.

Hinata did not see that one coming so the hit was right a cross the face the hit send her falling to the ground.

"Why you, you will surly pay for that" deidara said. Moreover, he wanted to attack the hyuuga but he was stopped by the uchiha "deidara I want you take her back I will take care him"

Sasori picked her up and said, "We are leaving Hinata- san"

However, hinata shacked her head "no I want to stay please"

Itachi sighed "fine princess if that is what you want"

Suddenly hiashi attacked Sasori and hinata but Sasori dodged the attack however hiashi wasn't done he kept hitting and attacking them till sasori planted a kick in his face "you know old man if you want to fight us all you have to do is ask" he replied.

"Yes and we will make sure it will be one fight you will never forget" kisame added.

"Listen you give me that useless daughter of mine" hiashi said "and… however he was silenced by the uchiha who had kicked him in a nearby tree.

"You talk to much and I don't got all day I have places to go and people to see so if you don't mind I am making this as painful as possible" itachi replied.

The fight was not so long although the hyuuga was standing for a while he was easily defeated. Itachi lifted his arm to give him the finale hit. However, he was stopped by hinata who was holding his arm. Itachi stared at her with that cold look of his "what princess".

"Please don't kill him" hinata said.

"And may I ask why" itachi replied.

"I know itachi he deserves this but he is still my father I cant live with the thought that it is my fault he died it is al hard enough to suffer from my mother and neiji dead and I don't want hanabi to be alone"

"Fine" itachi replied and he shifted his gaze to hiashi but if I ever see you again I am going to kill you'

Hinata smiled "thank you Itachi and father please tell hanabi that she must listen to her heart like I told her she would make a good heiress I know she can do it"

Hiashi stared at his daughter the own he called weak the disgrace of the clan. Now he saw why the rest of the clan his wife, Hanabi and the branch family loved her. For the first time he saw that hinata could be, the perfect heir she used her heart to guide her and she always putted others in front of her self she was a lot stronger than she looked. Yes maybe, maybe she would come back as one of the strongest ninjas. However, he would stop that he will make sure of that. He will hunt her down and kill her she mustn't become strong hanabi will be the heiress he would make sure of that even if he dies and he new exactly how to get her back with him all he needed was a certain ninja……

**A/N well that was that I hope you like it please review and can you guess who this ninja is. Deidara will do everything to win her over. Moreover, sasori and kisame make a bet. You will find it all out in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here it is the next chapter. I cant believe it took me so long to update but the school gave me so much work I couldnt even enjoy my hollidays sighs. Really they enjoy ruin evrything for us sometimes i think they get payed for that. I want to thank you all for the reviews. They helped me a lot. And please keep reviewing yes I am desprete. But happy new year to all. Sighs again I talk to much or in my case writes to much.**

"_She has to be around here somewhere," _Neiji thought as he looked at his surroundings. After he left Konoha, he went straight to the hidden grass village where he found Hiashi in the hospital. He was extremely mad after the Uchiha almost killed him. If it were not for Hinata, he would be dead. "_Hinata-Chan is here I know she is the hotel said she left for the hidden village of the valley"._ Neiji spotted Hinata with his byuugan she was busy collecting herbs. Neiji smiled and started to run towards her. _Hinata I finally found you. _Neiji thought. "Hinata..." he called.

Hinata was collecting her herbs to make a special poison for Itachi when she heard a familiar voice calling her name and she turned around to face who ever was calling her. She gasped when she saw neiji running towards her. "Neij?" she asked.

Neiji stopped right in front of her "Hinata" he started with a small smile.

"Neiji you are… O neiji!" hinata said and hugged the daylights out of him "I thought you where dead" she started to cry, "I missed you so much"

"Me too hinata" he said in a soft voice tears shining in his eyes.

"But how I saw you and the funeral I thought…O neiji I thought I lost you"

"It was a lie Hiashi wanted to get rid of you and he knew that if I was gone you wouldn't want to stay" neiji answered and held her close "But you left. Where you staying? The owner of that hotel said that… wait a second how could you stop Uchiha from killing your father"

Hinata smiled a little, "That doesn't matter come I promised Itachi I will be back before noon". Hinata looked up at him. "And neiji I want to say that I am terribly sorry for what happened if I was only stronger maybe. "Neiji I don't even know what I would do with out you it is that I love you so much" Hinata was know crying in his shirt she held him so tight as if she was scared he would disappear if she let him go.

Neiji smiled "don't worry Hinata I am not letting you go ever"

"Promise" hinata said with a soft pleading voice.

"I promise" neiji answered and lifted her head so that he would face her.

"Thank you neiji I am sorry I left without you, I didn't want to marry him, and father was so mean I couldn't take it anymore so I…."

"Hinata you don't need to explain it is all right as long as you are safe," he said in a loving voice.

Hinata smiled "you are probably right" she shifted her gaze "But how did you find me" she asked.

"Hinata it isn't hard to find you I needed to look in the right places" neiji said with a kind smile.

Hinata let her tears fall again "but what are you doing here you are not taking me back are you" hinata asked scared.

Neiji smiled "no I am not that is what they think in Konoha"

"Neiji" Hinata gasped "it is all ready bad enough that I betrayed the clan but you why neiji" Hinata asked she was again on the verge of tears.

Neiji brushed her tears away "my dear Hinata the clan is not important the only thing that matters is you and I rather die than leave you all alone" he smiled again "and besides is it not the rule to protect the heir at any cost".

"Neiji you don't have to do this for me you know" Hinata replied.

"I know but I want to do it," Neiji said.

Later in a hotel:

"Well here it is neiji I don't know where you can stay but I will ask Itachi," Hinata said as she was pulling her cousin to her and Itachi's room.

"Itachi" Hinata started as she opened the door she stepped in side pulling poor Neiji with her.

"What do you want little one" Itachi asked but his gaze was fixed on Neiji.

"Who is that stupid kid" Deidara spatted.

Hinata glared at him "that stupid kid is my cousin Deidara and I would like it if you would address him with his name and a little bit more respect" she replied angrily.

Sasori started to laugh "nice move lover boy" he said.

Hinata shifted her gaze to the Uchiha "can I talk to you for a moment"

Itachi shifted his gaze to the younger girl "Go a head" he replied.

"Alone please" Hinata asked.

"Why, what is so important that you can't tell me in front of them" he replied.

"Would you come allready,"Hinata asked.

Itachi stood up from his spot by the window "fine come with me"

Hinata nodded and shifted her gaze towards Neiji "could you wait here for a minute?"

Neiji stared at her with a worried expression "but Hinata I"

Hinata smiled "it is oke dont worry I will be fine"

"You coming princess" Itachi asked as he was standing in the hall.

Hinata sighed, "I am coming o noble one", and Hinata headed towards the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her Deidara shifted his gaze towards neiji "so you are her cousin"

Neiji glared at him "so what has that to do with you"

Deidara shrugged "just asking" he replied.

"Sure you are scared that he will stand in your way" kisame replied.

"What do you mean stand in his way?" Neiji said in a cold voice.

"You will find out"Sasori added

"Will you shut up allready" deidara asked annoyed.

With hinata and Itachi:

"Well little one tell me what was so important," Itachi asked

"I wanted to ask you if Neiji can stay with us" Hinata replied

"Well that was it" Itachi asked, "You could also ask me this back in the room you know"

"Itachi" Hinata said annoyed.

"Yes little one" Itachi asked with a grin

"Please can he stay?" she asked

"Why do you want him to stay" was his simple replie

Hinata sighed " he is my cousin for the past two weeks I lived with the thought that it was my fault he died, I missed him and now I know he is allive I dont want to loose him again" she said.

Itachi stared at her after a while he sighed "oke little one he can stay" Itachi said.

Hinata was so happy that she planted a kiss on his cheeck and hugged him almost to death "thank you so much Itachi" suddenly she realised what she was doing "I am sorry" she said as she pulled her self back she could feel her face heat up. She shifted her gaze to the ground so that he couldent see her blush. She felt a hand lifting her face so that she would face him.

Itachi grinned, "It seems you like me fairy," he said and he leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hinata was starled but she found her self-kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi pulled her closer and deepend the kiss a moan excaped her throat and she could feel him grin against her lips. Itachi stroke with his toungue against her lips asking for permission to enter. Again, a moan excaped her as she gave him that permission itachi pulled her even closer as there tounges where in a fierce battle. The only thing hinata could think of was how to deepen theire kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. Itachi grinned "I think we better head back little one".

Hinata could only nod and followed him towards their room.

"And before I forget" Itachi said as he leaned towards her and kissed her gently "we are leaving so I hope you know what to do with those herbs".

Hinata nodded "I know what to do " she said and they both entered the room.

Sasori looked up "what took you two so long" he asked.

Itachi just shrugged "nothing much just bussy"

"With what" a grinning Kisame asked.

"Nothing" hinata said with a blush. She shifted her gaze towards neiji "you can stay Neiji-Niisan"

"Hinata how many times do I have to tell you?" Neiji said

Hinata smiled "sorry you can stay neiji-kun is that better"

Neiji smiled "yes that is way better"

A few days later:

Hinata was staring out the window and enjoying the view over the lake. She sighed she saw neiji and Sasori arguing about something. She smiled _I am so happy Neiji could stay allthough he wasnt all too happy about me and Itachi sharing a room he was ready to kill._ She thought. _Well at least he cares and that is all that matters._ Hinata was so bussy with her thoughts that she didnt notice itachi entering the room. Suddenly she felt arms wrap arround her waist.

"What are you doing fairy?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing just thinking about stuff that is all" she replied.

"And what where those thoughts"

"Nothing that concers you that is" she replied "and let go".

Itachi grinned, "Why should I?" he asked

"Why not" she asked

"I was first," Itachi said.

Hinata shacked her head "never mind I give up" she said she tried to hold down a yawn.

"You tired fairy," he asked.

Hinata yawned again, "Yes only a bit sleepy I was awake almost all night to make a cure for the poisen maked by the kinomoto clan. That clan is known for there poisens so I thought it was good to study the herbs that grow arround their village. And than you know what they can make out of every herb and find the cure for each one and make your one poisen". Hinata said.

"You shoulden't be working that hard we still need you to help those that are wounden"

"Great to know that I am needed" hinata replied. She turned around to face itachi "if you dont mind I want to take a nap before dinner"

Itachi pulled her towards the bed and placed her on his lap "tell me fairy you do know that sleeping on the job is bad" he announced in a teasing voice.

"Shut up" hinata said and she yawned again "I am tired"

"Than go to sleep what is stopping you," he asked in an innoncend voice.

"I am tired Itachi I want to sleep and I dont feel so well" hinata said.

"Fine go a head sleep" Itachi said as he lifted her of his lap and on the bed.

"Thank you" Hinata said and she drifted in to her slumber.

Hinata opened her eyes "what is that" she wondered she sighed when she reconized Neiji voice and that of deidara. She stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. She than walked towards the living room. She stared at them for a while "what in the heck do you guys think you are doing I am trying to sleep" hinata said. She was clearly annoyed by them.

They both stopped their arguing "sorry" the both said in unison and glared at eachother

Hinata lifted her eybrow "with sorry I aint getting back to sleep why are you two arguing anyway"

Neiji glared at deidara before he answered "nothing"

Hinata just shrugged and she took place next to kisame "where is itachi" she asked.

Kisame only shrugged "he left hell knows where " he replied.

Hinata sighed "and he promissed me to take me to the village"

Kisame lifted a eyebrow "he promissed? wow didnt know he could make a promise"

Hinata smiled "you right he cant he just left without telling" she shrugged again "well that means I have to go allone"

Neiji stared at her with a worried expression "but hina" he started

Jealousy flashed in Deidara eyes "Hina? He calls you hina?" he asked with a annoyed voice.

Neiji glared at him "yes I call her hina do you have a problem with that" he asked.

Hinata stood up and pulled neiji with her "please neiji dont be so mean"

Neiji smiled at her "Oke Hinata" he said and shifted his gaze towards deidara "dont come near her" neiji hissed " am I clear". He than turned around and wanted to leave.

"who do you think you are to decide what she can do and what not" deidara said.

neiji turned around" I am her cousin so I think I can say what is good for her and what not" neiji replied.

"She is old enough to decide for her own you know" deidara said.

" old enough but she is still younger than me"' neiji said that blond was working on his nerves.

"why are they alwayes arguing" she asked and took her place next to kisame

Sasori looked up from the book he was reading "believe me you dont want to know" he replied.

"well what should we do now" Hinata asked.

Kisame shrugged " how about just enjoy it"

Hinata just smiled " you know that is a good idea even if it is going to be boring after a while"

"you right they are not that exited as when you and itachi are arguing" kisame said.

hinata glared at him "and what does that supose to mean"

kisame grinned "nothing much" was his simple replie.

Hinata only shacked her head "I dont understand you guys"

This was getting annoying hinata couldent believe those two they where acting like childeren. Sasori putted his book away "are you hungry hinata-san"

Hinata shifted her gaze towards sasori " as a matter a fact I am"

Kisame stood up "well do you want to go to a restaurant"

Hinata jumped up she smiled " I would love to go" she said and pulled kisame towards the door. " you coming sasori" she asked

Sasori smiled a kind smile " I am coming to" he said he shifted his gaze to the two who where arguing "and what about them" he asked.

Hinata shrugged before she replied "we are going with out them we will bring something to eat for them when we are back" hinata smiled "and besides it is not that they will notice we are gone with a little luck we can eat and come back before the find out that we where gone"

Kisame grinned "they will be furious you know"

"let them it is there own fault" sasori replied he shifted his gaze towards the hyuuga "what do you want to eat" he asked as they where walking through the village.

Hinata shrugged "well I would like fish they have the best fish menus of the earth country" she said

Sasori smiled "you sure you want fish you dont want to eat one of kisame family members do you?" He asked.

Hinata raised a eyebrow "I thought he was famely of a shark" hinata said surprised.

Sasori laughed hard "that is a good one" he stopped walking and said " I didnt know you where that mean but you are right he is famely of a shark so the chance is slim to eat a relative of his" he said between laughs.

Hinata gasped "I am so sorry Kisame I didnt mean it" she was now smiling nervously "it is the fault of Sasori"

Sasori looked up "my fault how is it my fault" he asked still laughing

Hinata looked up at the redhead well if you guys would stop making fun of kisame all the time"

"excuse me arent you the one that started this" sasori asked

"me you are the one that started about famely" hinata said in a faked shoked voice.

Sasori shacked his head and lifted his finger "no I..."

"would you two stop it we are here and Sasori if you say one more thing I am personally making sure you can never talk again" Kisame said.

hinata started to laugh " you heard what Kisame said Sasori shut up"

"that is not fair why me it is always me" Sasori said in a fake hurted voice.

Kisame sighed "give as a breake"

Hinata smiled at both of them before she pulled them in the restaurant " come let us eat I cant wait to see what kind of deserts they have"

"did you come for the deserts or the food"

" the deserts offcourse and if that means i have to order something else first than well so be it"

" you are to ateched to sweets hinata" sasori said.

"I know" was her simple reply.

Back with neiji and deidara:

Itachi was walking towards the house near the lake when he heard the noise _"great what is that he sighed as if I dont know it allready" _he stepped in the big living room " what are you two doing" he asked. He sighed again when he noticed that they where to bussy throwing insults to notice him. He turned around and wanted to leave great seems nobody is here he turned towardsthem before he smirked he throwed a shuriken at them . That worked because the both stopped and turned around to face who throwed it.

"itachi" the both said in unison.

" you two wouldent even notice if the whole please would blow up where are the others" itachi asked.

"the others" neiji asked.

Deidara looked around "they where here a moment a go" deidara said

" you mean you two dont even know that they left" itachi asked.

"Well you see" deidara started.

"We are back and we brought dinner" hinata announced as she eneterd the room with a smile. She puted the bags down on the table "I hope you guys are hungry"

Later that night:

Hinata was in bed reading a book she looked up when itachi entered.

"reading?" he asked

hinata smiled "yes Deidara bought it for me"

"he did" itachi asked

hinata looked upat the sudden mood change but she shrugged it of "yes it was verry nice of him I mean he shouldent have bought it"

"yea he shouldent, where did he get the nerve to do that" he muttered

hinata looked up "what did you say"

but itachi only grinned "nothing"

konoha:

"_I am coming Hinata I am going to save you" _he thought. And the blond ninja left the village...

**A/N: there it was I am sorry for the late update. But here it is I am going to split the chapter in half. And you all know who this ninja is. Should I let him join akatsuki and let them fight over hinata? Please review me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the long wait. I want to thank you all for the reviews. They helped me al lot. Well I hope you all will like it. And please keep reviewing**.

"well I am going out" Hinata said the next morning. There where all eating breakfast when Hinata maked her announcement.

Neiji looked up, "where are you heading?"

Hinata shifted her gaze towards Neiji, "well I want to go to the market and go shopping and than I want to search for some herbs for some potions I want to make" Hinata replied.

Deidara smiled, "Sure Hinata you can go and have some fun"

Hinata smiled brightly, "thanks Deidara your the best".At that deidara blushed.

Kisame started to laugh, "aahh aint that cute" he said in a mocking voice.

Sasori started to nod, "yes Kisame that is the most cutest thing I ever saw" he joined kisame in teasing Deidara .

Deidara glared at them, "When will you to stop"

Kisame cocked his head, "Well to put this easy..." he started

"We will never stop" Sasori added.

Hinata stood up, "well can I go?" Hinata asked.

"Sure go a head but be carefull" Kisame and Sasori said in unison.

Neiji looked up, "well I dont know I dont like the idea of you going allone" he said.

Hinata hugged neiji before she turned around, "You worry to much I will be fine"

Neiji sighed, "why do I alwayes let you get away with things"

Hinata laughed, "Because neiji-Kun you love me"

Neiji smiled, "Sure Hinata, Just be carefull"

Hinata cocked her head, "You are not saying I will go with you just in case something happens" Hinata turned around "And no you dont need to go with me I will be fine" Hinata said.

"Hmmm a hyuuga and she is not even sealed" a blond man in dark clothes said to one of his companion.

They for following Hinata for a while now . they wanted the bayugans secrets and nothing would stop them.

"lets get her now before someone comes" the blond man replied.

His red haired companion smirked, "this will be easy" he said and put a hand trough his red locks.

Hinata looked up something wasent right she looked around with her bayugan but she dident saw anything out of place she raised an eyebrow. _Hmmm that is strange maybe neiji should have come _Hinata turned around she wanted to leave but she suddenly saw a movement to her right. Hinata jumped backwards. And prepeared her self for whatever was coming.

"well what do you know a hyuuga not sealed and a woman How luckier can we get" a red haired man said in a mock voice. And stepped towards Hinata. A few more men came in view and started to make a cirkel.

Hinata took a step backwards. She was surounded. _Damn there is no why I can win and I dont even have weapons._ Suddenly they started attacking Hinata. She fighted as hard as she could but it was no use there where to many and even with the bayugan she couldent react fast enough. She had taken about twenty men but they where still coming back. Every time Hinata would take one out two would come in his place. _They are just like cockroaches you sqaush one ten will craw out of the wall_ she thought. She was starting to make the seals for the shugohakke rokujuyon sho but she was cut of when one of the man put a kunei against her troath. She kicked him away and attacked him with series of her gentle fist technique after she took care of him and some others who decided to join in. She turned to the blond and maked the seals again this time it was a succes. She was tired after a while of attacking them she couldent keep this going her chakra would ware of. She had to think of something. The blond man stepped closer "she will get tired she cant keep this up" he said with a smirk "and when she is tired we will take her out"

_Neiji where are you please I need you_ Hinata thought desperetly. After a while Hinata was just to tired. The red haired man smirked and attacked her "Itachiiiiiiii!!!!!!" she screamed and everything went black.

Itachi was heading back with Kisame when he stopped. Kisame turned around "is something wrong" he asked his partner. Itachi dident replie but changed direction and headed back. "hey where are you going" but Itachi couldent hear him even if he did Kisame knew he wouldent answer. he sighed and followed the uchiha. He finally found Itachi and by the looks of it he dident look to happy.

"Is something..." Kisame started but Itachi cut him of.

"there was a fight her" he said in a voice so cold that even kisame stepped backwards.

"Euhh so what has that to do with us" Kisame asked.

Itachi glared at him with so much hatred that even Kisame was slightly scared."One qeustion did the little princese leave this morning" he asked in a cold voice.

Kisame just nodded he dident want to make him angrier than he allready was.

Itachi voice became even colder when he asked his next qeustion "and she went allone"

Kisame nodded again he dident like where this was going.

"she is been taken" he said and left.

_Hinata taken who ever did this will pay that was for sure. Itachi wasent the best option for a enemy. _Kisame thought

**A/N: I know a very short chapter sorry. But I will update as soon as possible. Please review and no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: like I promised here is the next chapter. Hope you will all like it.**

Neiji was mad. _I should have gone with her why did I let her leave without me._ He thought. He turned around to face the rest of them. "Well they can't be far so are we just sitting around" he asked annoyed.

Sasori looked up, "We are not helping her like this getting angry wont help"

"What do you want us to do than just sit and do nothing?" Deidara snapped.

"Well getting angry will not bring her back" Sasori replied.

Kisame sighed, "We will think of something as soon as Itachi is back"

Deidara shifted his gaze towards Kisame, "Where is Itachi anyway?"

"Would you sit down already you are working on my nerves," Sasori snapped.

Neiji glared at him, "sit down while my cousin is out there?"

Sasori sighed, "Like I said we aren't helping her like this so try to calm down"

Neiji sighed, "Maybe you're right", and he took place next to Kisame.

Suddenly the door opened and Itachi stepped in the room. The all jumped up at the sound.

"And what do you know" they all asked in unison.

He shifted his gaze towards them, " I know where she is or actually where they are heading" after that said he turned around "and before I forget" he continued and stopped, "she is not far from here they want to leave by dawn so if we want to get her back we have to hurry"

After a while, they came at a clearing.

"Why won't you try to look around with your bayugan." Itachi said.

Neiji nodded and jumped on a tree branch and scanned the area with his bayugan "found her they are heading east," he said after a while of looking around. "O and we have company seems like they are smarter than they look" he jumped of the tree. "There are few coming from the back seems they are scattered around the area making sure no one follows them" he replied.

"Leave that to me, you guys go" Kisame said. The rest nodded and headed east.

"Well seems like we are having fun" Kisame said and grinned at the group that was standing in front of him. "Promise this wont take long" and he attacked the group.

"This is annoying, how many of these guys are there anyway" Deidara asked to know one in the particular. They already left Sasori to take care of an other group.

Deidara smirked; "well it seems it is my turn to have fun lucky me"

Neiji sighed, "He is right this is so annoying and I can believe I said that"

Deidara glared, "and what do you mean with that"

Neiji grinned in return, "Nothing Deidara nothing at all" his grin disappeared he shifted his gaze towards Itachi "lets go"

One of the men wanted to attack them but Deidara stepped in the way and kicked him away he started to smirk, "Now let's see how I can end your pathetic live"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is not far from here but they are running faster seems like they noticed us" Neiji said. They both started running faster.

"I have an idea this will work but we have to act fast," Itachi said.

Neiji nodded "got it do not worry" he replied.

"They are coming closer Ryou" the red haired man said to the blond man.

"I can see that Daichi" he replied annoyed.

"And what are going to do…" but he stopped in med sentence when he saw Itachi and Neiji in front of him. "But how…" he turned around, "Shit that where clones"

"Seems they are better than we thought,"Ryou said.

"Go and make sure you bring her to Hikari" Daichi said, "I will take care of these two"

"Good you two come with me the rest stay and get rid of those idiots," Ryou ordered.

Ryou wanted to jump to a branch but itachi stood in the way. "And where do you think you are going"

Ryou glared, "out of here"

Itachi stared at him coldly before he replied, "Dont worry you will only not a live"

Neiji took a step towards the man called Daichi, "Are you going to stand there all day" he asked.

Ryou putted Hinata who was still unconscious next to a tree "we better hurry this up because the potion will where of any time now"

Daichi nodded, "Dont worry this won't take long"

Neiji cocked an eyebrow, "you are confident how do you know if you can take us down you must never undermastemate your enemies"

"you are working on my nerves and besides two people with the bayagun is better than one she was very strong to bad she couldent handle all of us" Daichi said mockinly.

"That is it I had all I could take from you guys taking my cousin was a mistake and I will assure you that you will never tel the tale of what happend to you," Neiji said coldly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame was heading east when he spotted Sasori taking the last one of the men down.

"You to how many are there anyway," Kisame asked.

Sasori shrugged, "I dont know but they where annoying" Sasori replied. He killed the last one and turned around to face Kisame, "What took you so long"

"They where stronger than expected and every time one goes down..."

"Yea I know ten come in his place it was starting to work on my nerves" Sasori filled in.

"Lets go we can still meet up with them" Kisame said.

"So now it's your turn" Deidara said and attacked a black haired man.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," he said after the man's blood flowed everywhere.

"Deidara you o great I dont even want to know" Kisame said.

Deidara looked up, "wow nice of you to join in I think you guys are done to" he said with a grin.

Sasori nodded and looked around, "you dont kill really clean do you every time you kill blood is every where just stab them or something" Sasori said.

Deidara pouted, "What is the fun about that" he asked.

Sasori shook his head, "let's go allready"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had all I could take from you" Daichi snapped he attacked Neiji with full force.

Neiji stepped as side, "You know this is useless why won't you just give up"

"Never who do you think you are anyway"

Neiji dident reply, but attacked him instead. He started hitting him with his gentle fist techiqeu.

Ryou had a hard time fighting Itachi. "Lets finnish this of" Itachi said after a while.

Neiji shifted his gaze towards Itachi, "what ever he was starting to get annoying"

Before they both new what was going to happen. Itachi and Neiji attacked them both.

It dident take them long to kill them. They both shifted there gaze to the remaining men.

"Well seems your left," Neiji said. The remaining men stepped backwards in fear.

"Here they are I told you they would be here" Deidara said.

"Yeah yeah, you dont need to tell us we know" Kisame said annoyed.

"Seems like Itachi and Neiji had all the fun," Sasori said.

"Well there are some left so do you guys mind if we take them out" Deidara said.

"No go a head" Neiji said and runned towards Hinata. "Hinata open your eyes are you okay". He asked scared he was schaking her limp body.

Hinata opened her eyes "what... where am I" she wondered.

"Safe hina, your safe" Neiji replied.

"Neiji!" Hinata shrieked and slung herself at him cathing him in a hug. "O I am so happy to see you"

"Hinata please let go youre killing me"

Hinata let him go, "Sorry Neiji"" Hinata said she smiled brightly.

Hinata tried to stand but failed miserably she fell back down. "Great I can't even stand," she muttered.

Neiji smiled, "let me help you" and he picked Hinata up.

He turned around to face the rest of them. Deidara was busy slaying the remaining men. In addition, Kisame and Deidara where staring at Deidara fight. Moreover, Itachi was nowhere in sight. Neiji raised an eyebrow, "Where did Itachi go?" he asked.

Sasori looked up he shrugged, "He was here a minute ago," he answered.

Kisame shifted his gaze towards Neiji, "Don't know where he went" he replied. "And did you need to do that" Kisame asked Deidara as he was whipping of some blood of his clothes.

"Sorry, O and Itachi went to check something out" Deidara replied. He was having the time of his life. He sliced one and he cutted the second and a hanged a third on a tree branch.

"And how do you know that and those two who where just sitting around didn't even hear him" he asked.

Kisame shrugged, "easy we only hear the things we want to hear Right Sasori"

Sasori nodded his head, "Right Kisame I couldent say it any better"

"I will never understand..." but Neiji was cut of by Itachi who appeared out of nowhere.

Neiji jumped backwards, "dont do that ever again and where did you come from"

"we have to get out of here there are Anbu coming this way" Itachi said and leaped towards a tree. Kisame and and Sasori followed him. "You coming Deidara" Sasori asked.

"yeah I will be right there just a sec" he replied.

Neiji smiled at hinata, "lets go Hinata" He said.

Deidara turned around, "Well you heard the young man we have to leave so that means that I must finnish you of as fast as possible" after that said he attacked the reamaining men and followe the others.

"Your here well that is faster than I excepted" Neiji said.

Deidara grinned, "Thank you so mucht" he replied. "And how are you feeling Hinata" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "I am fine Deidara thanks for the comcern"

Deidara could feel his face heat up.

"Aahh you do know he was only asking that for a compliment" Kisame said. "But we are glad youre okay" he said.

Hinata smiled, "thanks guys you are the best"

Sasori grinned, "see Deidara you are not the only one she thinks is the best"

Deidara glared at him, "Why wont you just leave me allone"

"because my dear we like to tease you isent that obvious" Kisame replied.

"O and Hinata you shouldent be thanking us it was Itachi who found out what happend and where you where" Kisame said.

Hinata blushed, sheopend her mouth tyo reply but Deidara cut her of "You should leave her allone she must be tired"

Kisame smirked, "Why did you cut the lady of you do know that is very rude right"

A few hours later:

Hinata was watching Itachi training for a while now. She wanted to thank him for saving her but she dident know how to start a confersation with him. _Why is it so hard. I talk with Kisame, Sasori and Deidara with ease but when I want to start a confersation with Itachi I go all blank, well unless we are bickering that is. _Hinata thought she sighed.

"You know princess I cant concetrate with you just hanging around like that so what is it that you want." Itachi asked.

Hinata sighed, "I wanted... to... well it is just I wanted to thank you for saving me" Hinata said. _Well you said it good job that wasent so hard now get out of here before he says something._ Hinata thought.

Itachi grinned, "Was that so hard you said thank you to the rest with ease so why is it so hard to thank me" he asked with a teasing tone.

Hinata blushed and Itachi grin broaded,"well than dont mention it"

Hinata frowned still blushing a little, "Why is it that every time I try to be nice you allways ruin it"

Itachi grinned, "Simple I just enjoy annoying you"

Hinata glared at him, " And what is the fun about that"

Itachi stepped towards her and cupped her chin, " You know miss Hinata the fun of it all is just to see your calm nature break"

Hinata blushed, "What do you mean with that and... wait you just called me Hinata"

Itachi smirked when he noticed her flushed face, "Yeah I do think that is your name right"

"But you allways call me fairy or princess or something like that" Hinata said. _she sounded like she was disapointed or something. She dident want to be his fairy it was just she was used to it yes that was it._ Hinata thought.

"And you like it right"

Hinata blush deepend, "No it is just I never thought you would... well... Aahh never mind I dont need to explain my self to you" she stepped backwards and wanted to leave but Itachi pulled her towards him.

"Tell me princees you really want to be my fairy dont you" He asked.

"NO I dont want to be your fairy understand how many times do I have to tell you that"

Itachi smirked, "untill you believe it your self"

Hinata pulled her self free, "What do you mean with that"

Itachi sighed, "Why do you keep on denying"

"Denying what!" Hinata shrieked.

Itachi only shrugged, "Well if you dont know what I am talking about..." Itachi trailed of.

"What do you mean with that and how come you allways talk like that"

Itachi smirked, "Aahh princess that is for me to know and for you to ask"

Hinata sighed, "I give up I am to tired to fight"

Itachi leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers, "I am glad your save" he whispered. After that said he left.

Hinata heart was beating fast against her ribs. _Why did he do that._ she thought.

"Hinata where are you, O here you are I was searching every where for you" Deidara said.

Hinata turned around, "O, Hey Deidara" she smild brightly at him.

Deidara smiled shyly, "I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the market and go shopping because if you do I wanted to go with you" a blush coming up.

"I love to go, come on lets go" she said and pulled Deidara with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He doesn't learn does he what part of stay away from her did he miss" Itachi muttered annoyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm... Seems Uchiha Itachi has one weak piont my master will be pleased with this news" and he leaped towards tree and left before somebody would notice him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry for the grammer mistakes but I am still learning. Please keep reviewing and no flames. The next will be up soon.**


End file.
